


Kill Me.

by enha333



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sunoo, Drinking, Gangs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manipulation, Public Sex, Rape, Rough Sex, Sadism, Top Jake, Toxic Relationships, Violence, im sorry, jake is a horrible person, sunghoon is a horrible person, this is how i cope, this is really fucked, top sunghoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enha333/pseuds/enha333
Summary: Sunoo just wanted to drink his troubles away.
Relationships: Kim Sunoo & Park Sunghoon, Kim Sunoo/Park Sunghoon, Kim Sunoo/Sim Jaeyun | Jake
Comments: 32
Kudos: 48





	1. CHP. 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi, please make sure you read the tags carefully.  
> HUGE TRIGGER WARNING: r@pe. 
> 
> please read the notes i've left at the end as well.

Sunoo was resting his head on the table, loud music and way too many people. Sunoo didn’t like it, but he wasn’t thinking straight anymore. Chugging up the alcohol, he could feel his head get dizzier and his vision started to get blurry.

_ Oh this isn’t good _ , Sunoo thought. 

Sunoo’s life was falling apart, his mom kicking him out after his abusive father’s suicide, and the first thing he did was visit this bar to drink away his pain. 

Sunoo exited the bar, stumbling out. It was around 2 AM already, the streets were a bit empty. As he was walking down the streets, he felt himself get dizzier, so he stood there, struggling to move his legs. 

The alley he was walking through was dark, not a single person in sight.  _ Or so he thought. _ A punch hit his face, making the boy fall to the ground. 

“Pretty boy,” the unfamiliar voice spoke, and so Sunoo put all his strength on his legs and managed to stand up and sprint away. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” The boy spat, as he pulled Sunoo by his hair. “Ah- please...let me go...” Sunoo cried. “You’re not going anywhere baby,” the taller boy pushed him to the wall. 

Another boy walked in, holding a gun up Sunoo’s head.  _ A gun? _ Sunoo could feel his heart rate increase rapidly, especially when the boy holding the gun kneeled down. “Sunghoon can i fuck him too?” The boy asked as he caressed Sunoo’s face, and Sunoo flinching in response. “No Jake, I just need you to hold the gun up,” Sunghoon hissed as he pulled Sunoo up off the ground. 

Sunghoon could almost feel bad for the boy, his body was trembling and shivering,  _ poor little thing _ , Sunghoon thought. 

Sunghoon aggressively pulled Sunoo for a kiss, unsatisfied when Sunoo refused to open his mouth. Sunoo moaned as Sunghoon bit his lip, too hard that Sunoo could feel his lips getting bruised. Sunghoons tongue dived in, exploring every inch of the latter’s mouth. 

Sunghoon then quickly stripped off Sunoo’s pants, and then ripped his shirt apart. Exposing his bare skin, Sunoo felt truly exposed. Sunghoon shoved two fingers into Sunoo’s mouth, making him gag a little, and then started circling around his little hole, using Sunoo’s spit as lube. 

Two fingers in, and Sunoo cried out in pain. “Fucking bitch,” Sunghoon spat as he fastened his fingers speed. Sunghoon then unbuckled his pants, letting his cock breathe as it stood long and hard. Sunoo was looking over, wondering if it could fit. 

“Like what you see?” Sunghoon smirked, and turned Sunoo over. His hands spread Sunoo’s cheeks, revealing the already swollen pink hole. 

Sunghoon positioned the tip at Sunoo’s entrance, and so he started pounding into him, leaving no warning for the boy. Sunoo on the other hand let out a loud moan, more of a scream. It was too much for him. “Please stop...it hurts…” Sunoo kept letting out little whines and screams begging Sunghoon to stop, but unfortunately that only turned Sunghoon on. 

The little cries and screams only seem to have grown louder as Sunghoon thrusted in faster, though it did turn Sunghoon on, he couldn’t risk getting caught. 

“Would you shut the fuck up? Or else i would have to fuck a corpse and i’m not into necrophilia you little shit,” Sunghoon growled when he heard Sunoo whine even louder. “Please...i’m begging you let me go,” Sunoo instead ignored the threats, and continued begging. 

Sunghoon looked over at Jake, who was lustfully watching Sunoo whilst palming his bulge. “Ah for fuck’s sake, Jake can you shut him up? You can use your dick,” Sunghoon sighed as he continued to thrust into Sunoo. 

“Pathetic...” Jake whispered, looking at Sunoo who was getting fucked helplessly. Jake took off his pants and took out his hard dick. “Ahng- no...please…” Sunoo whimpered when he saw Jake take out his dick. 

“So pathetic…” Jake slapped his dick on Sunoo’s face, before forcefully shoving his dick up the little boy’s mouth. Soon enough, Sunoo’s screams and cries turned muffled as Jake thrusted into him.

Jake stayed there for a while, not moving one bit, letting Sunoo choke on his hard dick. “Dumb piece of shit, walking around so late whilst this pretty, you’re asking for it,” Jake spat on Sunoo’s face, each of his words followed by powerful thrusts. 

Sunoo felt like the heavens truly hated him, just what has he done to deserve this. Sunghoon reached out Sunoo’s face, wiping away his tears. “Ah you fucking slut, you’re so pretty you know that right?” Sunghoon grunted, “so pretty even when you’re getting raped.” Tears rolling down, eyes swollen, Sunoo was a complete mess.  _ Still pretty though,  _ Sunghoon thought. 

Each time Sunghoon thrusted into Sunoo, he pushed him even more into Jake’s dick, making him gag even more. 

“Ah fuck fuck fuck fuck,” Jake yelled as he released loads of sperm into Sunoo’s mouth. Jake grabbed Sunoo’s hair, making their eyes contact. “Swallow,” Jake demanded, as his dick stayed in his mouth, waiting for Sunoo to swallow. Sunoo tried his best not to spit it out,  _ not like he had a choice anyway _ , and so he swallowed. “Good boy,” Jake smiled as he ruffled Sunoo’s hair. 

The knot in Sunoo’s stomach seemed to have grown even more, and Sunghoon could feel the same. A few thrusts in and Sunghoon could feel himself getting closer, so he grabbed Sunoo’s hair and pulled his head up, resting it on his shoulder. Before Sunoo could let out any screams, Sunghoon shoved three of his fingers into Sunoo’s mouth, making him helpless again. 

_ No, this isn’t a good position _ , Sunghoon said to himself as he flipped Sunoo over. “I wanna see your face whilst you cum,” Sunghoon breathed heavily. Sunoo didn’t like the feeling of his back hitting the cold wall, but  _ oh well, what did he like about the state he was in.  _

Sunghoon dived in for a messy kiss, making sure to touch every inch of Sunoo’s mouth, and then sucking on his tongue. Sunghoon could feel himself get even closer, so he stopped eating Sunoo’s face and instead observed the beautiful boy. Eyes rolled up, and mouth open panting for air, Sunoo shot loads of sperm up his stomach, and Sunghoon followed right after. Sunghoon pulled out, breathing heavily as watched his cum fall out Sunoo’s ass. 

Sunoo was thrown on the ground, he gave up on trying to stand up. He physically couldn’t. At that moment, Sunoo just wished the gods would take him away, he hated it, he hated everything. His life was hell, a living hell. 

Sunghoon crouched next to Sunoo after pulling his pants up, and he couldn’t even bring himself to make eye contact. Sunghoon took off his jacket and covered Sunoo with it, making the shivering boy flinch.  _ What the fuck is wrong with me,  _ Sunghoon said to himself. This wasn’t like him. 

Sunoo looked up, still not making eye contact, instead he just dropped his head on Sunghoon. A few seconds and soft little sobs could be heard. Sunoo mumbled something that Sunghoon couldn’t catch, as he was zoned out, lost in his thought. “Hm?” Sunghoon whispered. “Just fucking...kill me…” Sunoo sobbed, his voice so low that Sunghoon found it difficult to hear, but he still heard it. Sunghoon we left speechless, his heart stinging a bit, but he knew he was  _ better _ than that, he wasn’t going to let some random boy hurt his heart. 

“What?” Jake spoke in utter confusion. Instead of usually getting rid of his victims or throwing them away, Sunghoon is taking care of this one particular boy. Jake knew that Sunghoon wasn’t actually taking care of the boy, he just guessed that Sunghoon liked the boy and that he would take him home to have fun with him any time he wanted to. 

Well you see, Sunghoon’s parents are billionaires, and so are Jake’s. Sunghoon and Jake met each other whilst in a bar fight that they both got into, and then after investigating the issue, they figured out some gangs were behind that fight. 

They both decided to join a gang, where they sometimes kill people, but most of the time they just stick to torture. But they never get caught, they both know that their parents are aware of the way their sons are behaving, yet they’re not doing anything to stop them. Instead, they’re helping them by covering up the crime they’ve committed. 

In other words, Sunghoon is a horrible person. And in no way that he would take Sunoo home to take care of him. So Jake just let the boy be, as he went back to his car, and drove off home, leaving Sunghoon and the latter alone. 

Sunghoon looked over to the sobbing boy, who soon went utterly quiet. Sunoo had fallen asleep, or more likely passed out due to immense exhaustion. Sunghoon sighed as he carried the boy to his car. As he gently laid the boy inside the car, he fastened his seat belt, and made sure that all of his body was covered under his jacket. 

_ What has gotten into me?  _


	2. CHP. 2

Sunoo sprung up, breathing heavily and covered in cold sweat. He looked around, observing the unfamiliar surroundings he was in. A white room, quite a big room, specifically a bedroom. The bed he was laying in was huge, compared to the one he had back home. The room looked clean, and smelled nice. 

Sunoo winced in pain as he attempted to stand up. A few seconds after and all the memories from the night before flooded back. Sunoo’s eyes widened, his mouth slightly opened in utter shock. 

The door opened revealing no other than Sunghoon. “Ah you’re up already, you should go take a shower,” Sunghoon spoke, voice all hoarse. “Where am i?” Sunoo spoke quietly. “Where do you think you are? My house, you’ll be staying here. I'll tell you what to do later, just go take a shower jesus.” Before giving Sunoo a chance to speak, the door was shut close, leaving Sunoo to explore the room. 

Sunoo successfully stood up this time, as he headed to what seemed like the toilet. The toilet was quite big as well. Sunoo then took off his clothes, and he was horrified when he saw himself in the mirror. His body was covered in bruises, red marks all over his body. As his eyes flew up to his face, he observed the bruises on his face as well, a bruised lip and a swollen eye. Sunoo gulped, feeling tears form in his eyes. His life was done, completely fallen apart. And he could do nothing about it.

_ Absolutely nothing.  _

-

After taking a bath, Sunoo changed into what Sunghoon left him on his bed. White pajamas, a buttoned up long sleeved silk top and some white pants as well, Sunoo figured it was a set. The fabric felt so expensive, probably because it was. 

Sunoo decided to leave the room he was in, to explore a bit. As he opened the door, his mouth dropped open. The house was enormous, almost like a palace. He continued walking, letting his legs lead him. A big chandelier at the center of the house, and a huge piano underneath it. So elegant, Sunoo thought. 

“And who do you think gave you permission to walk around?” Sunghoon hissed, making Sunoo pause in his steps and turn around to face the boy. Sunoo’s head was lowered, as if embarrassed of disobeying the latter. “Listen, this is my house and you have to obey me, whether you like it or not,” Sunghoon paused for a moment, “wait what’s your name?” Sunghoon asked. “Sunoo,” Sunoo’s voice was so faint but Sunghoon was able to hear him. “Anyway, Sunoo, whatever i say, you must do, and it’s not like you have a choice,” Sunghoon’s voice was so threatening that Sunoo almost trembled. 

The bruises on his face did not go unnoticed by the older, which did concern him a little. “Go to your room,” Sunghoon demanded.

-

Sunoo was laying on his bed, mind filled with troubled thoughts. Only to be interrupted as the door opened revealing a middle aged woman, who looked like a maid. “Sunoo? I’m here to check your bruises out,” the woman’s voice was so soft, it almost reminded Sunoo of his mother. 

As the woman sat next to Sunoo, she noticed the red marks on his body. Quickly catching up, she looked at him with much sympathy. Sunoo didn’t like it, the way people felt so sorry for him, it made him feel so embarrassed and stupid. 

“Sunoo,” the woman spoke as she continued dabbing the medicine on Sunoo’s bruises. “Please be careful, he’s a lot worse than you think,” the woman warned, only adding on to Sunoo’s anxiety. Sunoo only nodded in response as he watched her pack her stuff. She offered him a warm smile, before leaving him, alone with his troubling mind again. 

-

“You’re fucking insane,” Jake huffed, slumping down now facing Sunghoon. 

Sunghoon sent Jake a text earlier, inviting him to a bar to discuss stuff.

_ The same bar they met Sunoo in. _

“What is it Jake,” Sunghoon spoke as he handed Jake an empty glass. “Why are you acting as if we haven’t done worse,” Sunghoon kept going on with the rhetorical questions, as he poured some alcohol into Jake’s empty glass. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Jake chuckled irritably. “This is no joke Sunghoon, you’ll seriously get into deep trouble this time.” 

“I won't,” simple yet fierce. Jake couldn’t help but wonder what made Sunghoon so sure. 

“You can’t just do that, people will start looking for him in no time,” Jake spoke, his voice quieter than last time. Filled with worry. 

“Jake, i’m not that dumb you know?” Sunghoon sighed. “He has no one, literally no one,” Sunghoon clarified, but instead that only raised more confusion in Jake. 

“Not even family? Friends at least,” Jake was beyond confused. How could one be completely alone? Especially at that age.

“No one, absolutely no one,” Sunghoon confirmed. But it seems like Jake still has many questions prepared for the latter. 

“Why do you even need him? Don’t you have enough servers?” Jake was more than right. Sunghoon did not need any new servers,  _ so what did he want exactly?  _ Silence. Jake’s question was left unanswered. “Oh I see,” a low chuckle left his lips. “He’s there to satisfy your sexual desire, isn't he?” Jake slyly spoke.

Sunghoon’s eyes widened and he almost choked on his drink. Letting out coughs, he still managed to send glares to Jake. “What is it Sunghoon,” Jake spoke in between laughs. “Why are you acting as if we haven’t fucked him before?” Jake mocked Sunghoon, imitating exactly what he said before. Sunghoon only glared even harder making Jake fall into uncontrollable laughter. 

“It’s none of your business what I do with him,” Sunghoon hissed. A few seconds and Jake has finally calmed down. “All jokes aside, i really don't care what you do with him,” Jake reassured, “just don’t do anything stupid, alright?”

_ I won’t.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update! ive been busy with school and all:/ but anyway hope u enjoyed !!


	3. CHP. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter was so short oh god:0

The sky let out a rumble, so faint that Sunoo felt that he had imagined it. One rumble followed by another, gradually growing stronger as they became distinct. 

_ Sigh.  _

Sunoo has lost track of time by now. Seconds felt like minutes, minutes felt like hours, and hours felt like days. He has been stuck here for god knows how long. 

Sunoo laid there in his own filth, he could not remember the last time he had left his bed. Each time he moves to get up; to go forward, he only falls back. Each attempt is met with the world spinning and bouts of vomiting. He knew, he knew that if he wanted to survive he would have to keep moving, yet he would love to welcome the peace and serenity of death. 

Sunoo flinched as he heard a loud thump outside his room. He slowly lifted himself off his bed, tip toeing to the door. He inhaled heavily before placing his hand on the door knob, slowly twisting it to the side. 

Fortunately, Sunoo was met with  _ silence _ . The house appeared to be empty, and very dark. Sunoo finally exhaled when it was confirmed that the house was empty. He figured it was just the rain that made noise. 

Not until he heard footsteps, and that was when he felt his soul leave his body. The footsteps seemed to grow closer, whispers following by, he was unable to identify the disembodied voices. 

_ Why am I getting so worked up? They could be Sunghoon’s friends, _ Sunoo thought to himself. Apparently his theory seemed to be proved false almost immediately. Swiftly, a pair of hands pull Sunoo into a small room. 

Sunoo’s eyes widened at the sudden movement, he looked around to see Sunghoon shushing him. “What’s going on?” Sunoo whispered, his voice trembling a bit. 

“Shut the fuck up,” Sunghoon hissed as he pressed his hand over Sunoo’s mouth and grabbed him closer. Sunoo was perplexed, but all he knew for sure that they weren’t Sunghoon’s friends, unlike what he thought. And that his panic was completely reasonable. 

The position they were in was beyond uncomfortable, it wasn’t a regular room. It seemed like a storage room, yet it was completely empty. Either way, their bodies were straddled all over, and Sunghoon’s hand was covering Sunoo’s mouth making it hard to breathe for the latter. 

The state they were in brought back unpleasant memories to Sunoo. It reminded him of how he and his sister would hide in the closet whenever their father came home drunk, hopeless as they begged the heavens for their lives. 

Sunoo’s breath hitched when he heard footsteps coming closer to where they were. They were heavy footsteps, and they didn’t belong to one person only. 

Sunoo’s eyes wandered off and stopped when he spotted a crack on the door, which was the only source of light. He observed as two grown men whispered to each other, they were both not Korean, clearly caucasian. 

Sunoo’s eyes widened when his eyes met one of the men’s. Their eyes locked for a few seconds, before the man pulled his eyes away. Sunoo fidgeted, feeling unease with the way the man stared into him. He hoped that he didn’t see him, but the way his eyes glared right into him made him think otherwise. 

Then he watched as the man whispered something into the other’s ears before walking away.  _ I fucked up _ , Sunoo said to himself as the footsteps grew faded. 

Soon enough, Sunghoon pushed Sunoo away. “Don’t even bother asking, I have no idea either,” Sunghoon spoke as he opened the door. Sunoo had so many questions, what just happened wasn’t something normal at all. Weaponized foreign men don’t regularly break into your home. 

Sunghoon walked out with Sunoo following right after. Sunghoon paused in his steps, making Sunoo bump into him. “Sunoo, how many times do I need to tell you, don’t wander around without permission!” Sunghoon yelled. He let out a low sigh before turning around to face the younger, feeling remorse for raising his voice. 

“It’s just that… you almost got yourself killed you do realize that?” Sunghoon sighed, his voice much lower than before. “I’m sorry, I had no idea what was happening,” Sunoo murmured as he played with the hem of his shirt. 

Sunghoon sighed once again, before attempting to grab the latter’s hand. But Sunoo moved away, and Sunghoon couldn’t blame him. It would be anyone’s natural distinct after going through something completely traumatic. 

“Sunoo what’s wrong? You know I would never hurt you,” Sunghoon soothed as he went to grab Sunoo by his wrist, this time being successful. He walked into his room, pulling Sunoo with him. The younger seemed hesitant, unsure of what to expect next. 

“What is it?” Sunoo asked, confused as to why he was in the latter’s room instead of his. “You’ll be sleeping here tonight, it’ll be safer here,” Sunghoon explained before beckoning Sunoo to sit next to him. 

Sunoo tentatively made his way. Sunghoon then closed the lights, signaling that it was time for bed. He made space for the both of them to feel comfortable, and pulled Sunoo down with him. 

Sunoo and Sunghoon were facing opposite directions, with Sunoo not daring to face the older. He felt Sunghoon move around, before feeling an arm snake around his waist. His throat went dry, and his cheeks turned red. 

Sunoo adored physical touch, it made him feel safe. But he couldn’t bring himself to adore anything about the state he was in. He was held hostage, utterly against his will. 

_ But what is it? Why do I feel this way?  _ The boy wondered

_ How dare I feel safe in the predator’s embrace! _ But again, Sunoo was slowly going insane. He still wasn’t unhinged, not yet. 

_ not yet.  _

Shivers were sent down Sunoo’s spine when Sunghon nuzzled his head against the younger’s neck. Sunghoon’s sudden change in behavior did not go unnoticed by the latter. 

The way Sunghoon suddenly switched up, acting as if he hadn't laid a finger on the younger before made Sunoo tilt his head. 

It felt like this was all okay, it felt okay to feel safe in Sunghoon’s arms. Sunoo’s head was hurting from thinking too much. He couldn’t even bring himself to answer his questions. He was too tired to think. 

His eyelids felt heavy, and soon enough, he drifted to dreamland. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> loll could u spot the gaslighting?


End file.
